


Once Upon a December

by Pixiisms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anastasia AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: All Oliver wanted in life was to get out and get rich, and a scam involving a lost prince was just the way to do both.All Barry wanted in life was to know where he came from, where he belonged, and who gave him the ring has has never taken off___AKA the Anastasia AU no one wanted





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting another multichapter project?? Probably not, but here we are anyways. Enjoy the Anastasia AU no one asked for.
> 
> Also GIANT thank you to Amie for betaing the first chapter of this, I am honestly a writing mess so thank you <3 <3

An aged man made his way down the bustling streets of St. Petersburg, a destination already set in mind. He moves quickly before coming to a stop, noticing a small crowd huddled around a merchant’s booth. Curiosity getting the better of him, the man approaches to listen into the murmurs, always living for what new gossip the city would reveal.

“Although the Czarina did not survive, the rightful heir may still be alive, which means the throne can still be claimed!” The murmurs of the crowd grow until one of the communist officers’ horses slams its feet down, dispersing the crowd. The man grabs one the papers before continuing down the path, flicking open the paper to read the headline ‘Prince Bartholomew Lives!’ A low chuckle releases from the man as he continues to walk down the streets, stopping to take a side path instead. Popping out of the side, a crowd of people flee away from a booth.

“The rumor goes that the prince’s father shall pay a royal sum to anyone who can bring his dear old son to him in Paris,”  an elderly woman announces to the crowd as the man passes by quickly. Climbing up the steps a whistle pulls his attention toward a younger man, his short blonde hair covered by a hat and his well built body covered by layers of jackets.

“Oliver! There you are, I was beginning to think you fled the country without me.” the blonde wrapped his arm around the older man, a slight laugh escaping him.

“I was only completing my half of the prep Joe, and I hope you finished your half.” Oliver raises an eyebrow at Joe, the latter shaking his head with a chuckle as the two walked through a crowded marketplace. 

“I have acquired us a theater, like you asked from me”

“Everything is going according to plan! All we need now is the boy, and then, boom! Home free. Just imagine in it Joe. No more forging papers, no more stolen goods, just three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me and one for Bartholomew!” Oliver rushes ahead of Joe, opening the door to their ‘loft’ that they call home. The two men climb the stairs toward the top, Oliver bolting ahead of his companion. 

“If this is as successful as you hope it will be, we’ll go down in history, that’s for sure.St. Petersburg will definitely have more to talk about.” 

“All we need to do is find a guy to play the part. We’ll teach him what to say, make him look like royalty, take him to Paris, and boom, the reward shall be all ours!” Oliver walked toward a small compartment, pulling it open to remove the music box that sat hidden within it. 

Oliver’s mind flashes back to the night of the siege of the palace. The young prince had dropped the box the night of the siege, shortly after Oliver helped him and his father escape through the servant quarters. It was the last time he saw the two royals. Shaking his head Oliver throws the small box into his bag before rushing toward the balcony.

“We’ll be rich, and out! Never having to return to this rotten city ever again! All we have to do is pull off the biggest con in history!” Joe laughs, grabbing his own bag and joining Oliver on the balcony. The two leap onto the nearby roof and slide down, quickly moving to grab onto the nearest trolley. 

“Alive or Dead, the Prince Bartholomew is our way out!” The two con artist laugh as the ride down the trolley, heading toward the theater they were renting.

♛♛♛

A group of children were all clamoring at a window, waving at the outside as an older man dragged a lanky younger man outside into the cold. 

“I got you a job at the factory, you go left at the fork at the end of this road and- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?” The man swerved around, noticing the brunet wasn’t paying attention to him, instead waving toward the crowd of children in the window behind them. Using the grip he had on his arm, he threw the man in front of him so they were now face to face.

“Yes, comrade Wells, I’m listening,” the young brunet mutters, not fully making eye contact with the other man. Wells’ eyes narrows on the man before beginning to smack the younger’s arm with the hat that was still in his hand. Storming past the young boy, Wells began walking toward the gate of the orphanage, still holding tight onto the hat he was using as weapon.

“You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since you arrived here seven years ago with no name, no account, no nothing, and yet you acted like you were the king of Sheba. But instead of throwing you into the  snow, I fed you, clothed you kept a roof-”

“Kept a roof over my head, yes comrade Wells. I’m aware of all of that.” Wells spun around, an extremely irritated expression at the other’s mocking of him. Storming over, he jammed the hat into the taller male’s chest, glaring up at him.

“See now, you can’t remember 11 years of your life, have no clue who you are, and yet you can remember all of that?”

“But I do-”

“Yes, yes, your precious ring” Wells snatched the man’s hand and spun the ring that sat upon the other’s middle finger. “‘ _ Under the Skies of Paris. _ ’ Please. You going to France in search of your family?” The young man nods. “Oh Barry, sweet naive, pathetic Barry. It’s time to take your place in life. You are living off a false dream, HA! ‘ _ Under the Skies of Paris! _ ’” With one final shove, Wells pushes Barry outside the gate of the orphanage before finally releasing his grip on the hat, throwing it against the younger man before slamming the gate shut with one final laugh and turning away. Barry couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes before collecting the hat off the ground and brushing the snow off it. Giving a small huff toward the orphanage, Barry spun around and began walking down the path. 

“False dreams. Well at least I have dreams!” Barry huffs out, coming to a stop at the fork in the road that Wells had mentioned earlier. Passing his hat back and forth between his hands, green eyes shift between the two signs. “ ‘Go left’ he said. Go the path of the dead end, always be ‘Barry no name’.” With an annoyed puff, Barry smacks the left sign with the hat, causing the snow sitting atop it to fall into the pile on the ground. 

“But… Going right would mean an adventure, and maybe answers.” Almost on instinct, his hand goes to fidget with the ring that sits upon his right middle finger. “Someone out there knows who I am…” Barry pauses a moment, realizing what he was about to consider. “Ugh, maybe Wells is right, I mean, I can’t go to Paris, I’m just nameless Barry.” With another huff Barry tosses his hat at the sign post, causing the rest of the snow atop it to fall into a mount right below it. The brunet plops own atop of it, leaning against the pole.

“If there is anything up there, a sign would be really great right about now!” 

The mount of snow shuffles to the left of Barry, causing him to whip onto his feet. A small brown fuzzy head pops out of the snow, quickly followed by the rest of the yorkie’s body, wiggling itself out fully. Before Barry even had a moment to react, the puppy lunges forward, grabbing the hat that still lays on the ground from being thrown before racing off toward the orphanage. 

“Woah woah wait!” Barry quickly races forward, attempting to catch up to the small dog, who only swerves and head back toward the fork in the road. Trying to keep pace, Barry keeps attempting to catch the dog, who is bobbing and weaving from his grasp, moving between the lanky male’s legs, eventually causing him to trip over his own two legs. With a strong _“UMF,”_ Barry finds himself laying on the ground, the world above him fuzzy from the wind being knocked out of his lungs. Green eyes blink a couple times before finally clearing up, now able to realizing he was right below the sign pointing toward St. Petersburg. 

“Seriously?” Barry muses with a light chuckle before pushing himself off the ground, turning his head to notice that the yorkie was still standing in front of him, now having released the hat from it’s grip. Grabbing the hat, Barry’s eyes shift toward the path ahead of him, which the puppy was already racing down. “I’m really doing this, aren’t I?” Taking a deep breath, the young man begins walking down the path, the dog never more than a few steps away.

“I can’t believe the universe used a dog of all things.” A slight laugh was in his tone, keeping his eyes on the varying shades of brown racing ahead. “I guess I should probably name you if you’re going to be tagging along” The dog skids to a stop before releasing an approving bark. “Okay, what about… Diggle?” An unamused noise comes from the dog. “Alright, what about… Jay?” Another unamused whimper. “A picky one aren’t you. Alright. How about… Cisco?” The dog suddenly barks quite happily, causing Barry to laugh. “You like Cisco?” Cisco barks again, tail wagging enthusiastically. “Okay Cisco, since you seem to know what you’re doing lead the way” The yorkie gives an excited bounce before racing down the path. Taking one final glance toward the fork in the path, now behind him, confidence swelled up within him. He knew this was the right decision, and with a large smile, Barry swerves back toward Cisco and quickly follows the dog, humming a small melody under his breath as he walks along.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Loved!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Scarletspeedshits


End file.
